


The Year of Marriage (TomoexNanami) Oneshots

by Revelery



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelery/pseuds/Revelery
Summary: The day Okuninushi has returned to fulfill Tomoe's wish in consideration with Kuromaru, Mikage has requested for the couple to reunite their differences before accepting. With Tomoe crestfallen, Nanami has taken charge by requesting a year before their dated wedding. For Tomoe to live a normal life by her side by understanding the human society better, she was willing to take the precautions for their relationship. Let's see what has happen in that year! ~ Revelery





	1. The Month of Engagement (Our Future)

Inside of the shrine's main bedrooms, a fox yokai is restlessly falling asleep. The crickets and cicadas droned and chirped for their nightly routine, and the owl ''hooed'' throughout the midnight background. The moon shone itself through the shoji windows, cascading a silver river from the curtains. White ears twitched and cocked, and somebody's tail is thumping in bothersome anticipation. Mizuki would have been yelling from the end of the hallway if it weren't for the soundproof walls that divided them. Nanami must have been asleep, for it was silent that a pin drop would have been heard. A single line kept repeating through his furry head. ''1 year...'' One year, and Nanami would be his. One year until she graduated and become 18 years old. One year left until they left the Mikage Shrine and start a new life. One year until he would lose all of his powers of being the former murderous fox yokai 500 years ago. His snowy white ears and tail would diminish and his fox fire would die out. One year and he would be completely human. Tomoe tossed and turned in his futon, using his clawed hand to support his head. His eyes wouldn't close themselves since the image of Nanami smiling cheerfully was vivid as a physical photograph. His eyes dilated in the heaviness in his heart, but it clouded in his docile nature. Nanami was strong enough to make a decision for the both of them. Although Tomoe was her forever rescuer and familiar, Nanami has grown into a goddess he wouldn't believe back then. Whether she was in trouble or had gotten hurt, a fear and angst rang through his head, supposedly thinking she could end either way. Still restless from his thoughts, his hand picked up a special accessory next to him. A good luck charm? A simple hair-stick with beautiful magenta flowers tucked in with purple beads. He twirled it slowly in his hands, watching the beads shake like a homemade wind chime. He placed it close in his heart. No matter how long he lived, this was the first time his heart beat rapidly to him. But her gift still wouldn't calm his nerves. He slowly climbed out from the futon, and walked out with his large tail swishing behind. He located Nanami's room and entered slowly like a shadow. He spotted her with her knee folded, arms out, and her blushed face deep in a dream. ''She is still a terrible sleeper...'' Tomoe thought annoyingly. But he proceeded to put her back in a peaceful position and slip in next to her. He held her body close to his, feeling the sweet warmth next to his cold body. He caught a sniff of her soft mahogany hair. The scent was very familiar. It smelled of sweet cherries and sakura nectar. Nanami brushed against the crook of his neck, and murmured ''I love you, Tomoe...''. The yokai purred softly and finally drifted off to sleep.

Next morning...

The smell of grilled tofu, tempura seafood, and her WORST ENEMY...shiitake mushrooms. The taste is too awful to describe. It tasted like eating an old sock and its texture hard to bite through. Nanami rubbed her eyes softly, and she realize the warmness from last night was gone. ''Has someone been sleeping here?'' Nanami wondered before realizing it was creepy and bizarre. However, the only person who has the guts to do that would be...

''Was Tomoe sleeping with me?!'' Nanami exclaimed, daydreaming with her cheeks growing redder by the minute. ''TOMOE!'' Nanami shouted, possibly waking everybody in the Mikage shrine in an instant. The yokai turned his head slowly, giving her the evil eye. ''Nanami, Ohayōgozaimasu! (Yes...I use Google Translate. It means ''good morning''. Guess I ain't weeaboo enough.) Mizuki cheerfully greeted in the hallway, despite the sudden interruption. His snake-like eyes gleamed happily with a green radiance. ''Nanami, it's time for school. Eat your breakfast,'' Tomoe said nonchalantly. Nanami sat down at the dining table as Mizuki followed suit. ''So Nanami, did something happen last night?'' Mizuki asked, his tone having a suspicious and curious tone to it. Tomoe's ears twitched in apparent surprise, and replied ''Nanami has been sleeping. That's all.'' ''I wasn't asking you,'' Mizuki mumbled. ''Eh, well...'' Nanami stuttered, having an adorable composure Tomoe couldn't quite get. ''It's a secret!'' the young goddess answered with a wink. ''Aw, I thought I would hear something interesting today...'' Mizuki pouted. Tomoe, feeling a bit fearful of someone discovering what had happened last night, especially Nanami, was starting to get on his nerves. He barked with his teeth bared ''EAT NOW!'' ''You're not my mom,'' Nanami groaned, giving a side glance at an angry Tomoe. Seeing her off was the hard part, and now it was time to clean up the shrine. ''This is why you won't be able to live with humans if you can't even cope with Nanami...'' Mizuki noted, his head to the side with his finger on his cheek. ''Now it isn't the time to be lazy, you damned snake,'' Tomoe growled, making Mizuki freaked out and holding up in surrender. Seeing him run off to start sweeping the courtyard, Tomoe could have sworn he heard two little voices say ''They always keep fighting,'' ''How does Lady Nanami deal with them?'' ''Lady Nanami has lived with them for a few years, of course she can deal with them.'' ''But what about when Master Tomoe and Lady Nanami leave?'' ''It will sure be lonely without the bickering,'' Tomoe stepped back into the shrine, and the two will-o-wisp children scurried off. ''Quick, before Tomoe hears us!'' Tomoe glanced to the ground with his white hair covering his eyes, feeling a bit discouraged from the last minute revelations. 

And that's it! TBH, I'm terrible at making dialogue and matching each character's personality and what they WOULD say. Hope you like this oneshot! Should I expect myself to write 365 chapters?


	2. The Month of Youth (Boyfriend?) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to school, Nanami starts thinking about some questionable stances she could take. Asking if Tomoe knew how human relationships work, she gets a surprising answer about Tomoe's past.

It was the usual day of Monday. Also known as ''the first day of school''. It is the start of Nanami's senior year at her high school she has been attending ever since moving to this town. Only this time, Tomoe tagged along like a normal student. Leaving all of the shrine's chores to Mizuki and Mikage taking care of the shrine, the two were free from duty. Heck, even Tomoe said he wanted to become a real student here although he skipped three grade levels. Despite the sunny afternoon, the atmosphere seems tense. Nanami looks like she's keeping something quiet, radiating her grueling mood . As always, the girls walking alongside the sidewalk in commutes were squealing and shrieking at the sight of Tomoe. They always would stop him from following Nanami and ask him: ''How was the summer? Can you walk with me? Tomoe, which class are you going to be in?'' in their high-pitched girly voices. 

Thus, Nanami continued to move forward, without stopping to look at Tomoe being surrounded by his ''fangirls''. She wondered if Kurama was still coming to this high school. She looks towards the sky, reminiscing about their journey to Kurama Mt and what has become of Botanmaru and Jirou. A hand was placed on her head and she looked up to Tomoe's face. Although emotionless, he proceeded to ask ''Nanami, what's wrong?'' with a hint of concern. ''Nothing, nothing!'' Nanami said, keeping her ''cheerful'' attitude in check. Tomoe seemed unmoved but he accepted it anyway. She breathe out a sigh of relief but she wasn't satisfied with the situation she was in. No matter how much she tried bottling her feelings, she couldn't help but feel jealous by the other girls swooning over him. She has inexplicably wondered if Tomoe knew about relationships between young people their age. Things like dating and being sorta like girlfriend and boyfriend. ''No, no.'' Nanami shook her head violently. ''I know Tomoe doesn't like me that way. He would think it was foolish,'' the girl thought, her eyes glazing over and her head downcast. Suddenly, the school bell has already rang. Looking up, Nanami noticed none of her former schoolmates were walking with them. Only Tomoe waited for her at the end of the sidewalk. ''School has already started?!'' Nanami yelped, and made a mad dash to the school gate. A sudden arm blocked her waist from moving forward, and was thrown into the arms of somebody she knew quite well. She looked up and crazily blushed. ''It would be better if I just carry you like this,'' Tomoe suggested. ''Eh, Tomoe, i-it's fine!'' Nanami rejected, but the fox remained unperturbed. Summoning his upside-down umbrella, he hopped onto it and the two floated to the window of the fourth floor at a rapid pace. Instinctively, the young goddess screamed as they ascended higher and higher until the first floor disappeared. She held onto Tomoe's shoulders tightly to prevent her from accidentally falling. Suddenly, their transport has came to a direct stop, and the Tomoe opened the window, shocking everybody else that was already seated in their classroom. Nanami recognized many of her former classmates from last year. Including Ami Nekota and Kei Ueshima. Ami looked greatly surprised to see her and Tomoe climb in through the window, but Kei shrugged as if it was an everyday thing. ''Monozono Nanami,'' the teacher called, looking up from behind her clipboard to see Nanami seated in her seat looking innocently as possible. The fox yokai (with his disguised ears and tail) was seated next to her. That was a way to start a new year of high school.


	3. The Month of Youth (Boyfriend?) Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to school, Nanami starts thinking about some questionable stances she could take. Asking if Tomoe knew how human relationships work, she gets a surprising answer about Tomoe's past.

The afternoon bell rang, signalling lunch period. The first three periods of her class were a repetition of the same rules she has learned last year and the year before that. The schoolwork starting at 12th grade could be concluded as rigorous if not build apathy. Picking up her schoolbooks and placing them in her messenger bag, Nanami proceeded to exit the classroom door to seek privacy to eat her bento lunch box. She has noticed Tomoe left long before her since his desk was already empty. There was such a place one could find a quiet and peaceful place to reconcile. Climbing the stairs to the room that lead to the rooftop balcony was easier with less flights. She should be thankful for Tomoe not to climb more than 10 flights of stairs to reach the senior building. Though Nanami could have stayed with her friends back at the classroom and talk about recent topics, there was a question that kept bugging her ever since this morning. She opened the rooftop's door slowly, and she examined the scenery around her. The clean floor was covered with polished gray tiles that shone in the noon sun. The cement walls enclosed the top floor along with rusty bars. The breeze whistled and churned which caused some autumn leaves of orange, red, and brown to sprinkle themselves onto the floor. Peering around the corner, she spotted someone hanging over the balcony rails, overlooking the mundane world below them. Two albino fox ears turned to the source of the sound, and their master turned his head in response. ''Hello Nanami,'' her familiar greeted, showing a faint smile to his beloved lady and mistress. ''He was clearly in a good mood...'' Nanami agreed, and smiled back cheerfully. She placed her hands next to Tomoe's, and placed her chin on the rails. ''Are you going to eat?'' she asked him. Tomoe shook his head, admitting he had already had his fill back at the Mikage shrine. A minute had passed, and the breeze start blowing again, causing Nanami's and Tomoe's hair to blow in the same direction. She sighed peacefully. This was the best view of the city, seeing the bustling pedestrians stroll through downtown. Motorcycles and bicycles running across the worn-down sidewalk. Children laughing and playing with wooden dolls, soft plushies, and action figures. ''It wasn't like this when I used to be a yokai,'' he mused. Nanami looked up, and saw a shadow pass over Tomoe's violet eyes. ''Humans were on the brink of killing each other to extinction, and we yokai took advantage of that. Seeing weak and pathetic creatures made us feel greater. It didn't matter whose blood was splattered on me, it was the satisfaction of ending millions of lives for the sake of pleasure,'' the former assassin explained. He placed his hands in his uniform's pockets, and wishfully looked up. ''The sky used to look cloudy and red, Nanami. As if it was collecting all of the sins I committed. The color of blood itself,'' ''It was then until these words pierce through my heart. A fox yokai who understands pain...'' Nanami placed a hand over her mouth, realizing these were the words she said previously to the old Tomoe. Her eyes widen in realization, and her eyes looked away. ''Nobody deserves to die. Everybody is given a chance to redeem themselves. We choose our paths ourselves, whether good or bad. I even gave a chance to the old you,'' Nanami smiled, a determined brightness in her eyes.''Nanami...'' Tomoe stared at her. A remembrance of the memory he cherished hundreds of years ago, when Yukiji promised she would become his. As a proof of her promise, she had given him a flower pin with loving eyes. He suddenly embraced Nanami with his arms folded on her back and her head tucked underneath his neck. ''Tomoe...'' she whispered, an astonished look on her face. ''Am I interrupting something?'' a curt voice called out from behind them. The two pulled back from their embrace, seeing a familiar figure standing near the door. Midnight crow wings sprouted from the back of then tengu yokai. He wore a red plaid jacket with buttons undone, revealing a white shirt with a winged skull on it. His cross necklace was hanging on the front of it, and he wore black jeans that accentuated his fallen angel appearance. ''Kamura!'' Nanami called out, running to greet him. Tomoe fell back in depression with a ''Thunk!"' as Nanami was away from his arms in an instant. Better luck next time, I guess? Any suggestions on how the make the flow of the story smoother is highly recommended! PLEASE...!


	4. The New Year (Reunited) Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spin-off from the last chapter of Kamisama Kiss. I desperately wanted to see an ending of the manga featuring what their child looked like and how Mizuki and Mikage will react to their return. Unfortunately, Julietta Suzuki, the author and illustrator of the manga series, has put a haitus on her romantic and comedic masterpiece. So to speak, this doesn't correlate to my original series. So let's ''time-jump'' to the end! ~ Revelery 
> 
> Also, please add any suggestions on what their son's name should be!

**10 years have passed...**

**Their son was born...**

_''Tomoe, what would you like to name him?'' asked Nanami, holding her fragile child in a blanket cocoon. She cradled him gently, giving warmth and comfort from her breast. Then, she softly laid her hand on her baby's chest, feeling a healthy heartbeat reverberating from the infant. With Tomoe sitting near the hospital bed, she gave the child to him. Tomoe was unsure of what to do, but a fatherly instinct told him to hold him firmly. Although foxes are known to be short-time fathers until it is time to search for a different mate again and again, Tomoe didn't believe in these morals. He didn't initially wanted to raise a family, much less take care of a child. But...a deep yearning sparked when he saw his child yawning playfully and cooing in delight. He smiled out of kindness, feeling a cage around his heart blossomed. ''Let's name him...Haruki,'' Tomoe looks towards Nanami. ''For sunlight,'' he added, and firmly held him close to his chest. Nanami's eyes twinkled, and she agreed with contentment. They were one big happy family, hoping to drive their child's future to light. And he would give them happiness and appreciation._

The two have finished packing up their bags. The clock rang 8:00 in the morning, with a carriage being parked outside their small shoji screen home. With Tomoe carrying their necessities in burlap bags, they set off to their old hometown. Nanami carried her son with her, placing him in a woven basket she had made for the occasion. They had already wished their farewells to their former co-workers and customers, and they notified them of their departure today. Because of this, everybody stood outside of their porch, giving them heartwarming gifts, hugs, good luck money, and farewells. The carriage was starting to pick up at a slow pace, then hurried off the small suburban road. Nanami waved goodbye to her companions from the kindergarten school, and Tomoe simply ignored his co-workers who started cheering in accomplishment. He was looking out the small window of the carriage, seeing all the houses pass by every so often. It would take 4-5 hours to get back, considering Mizuki or Mikage wasn't able to visit them freely. But the feeling of a simple, blue spirit watched over them, ensuring protection and security. Nanami wishfully smiled to herself, seeing how surprised and happy they would be when they returned to the Mikage shrine. She subconsciously took a long, raven-black feather from her purse, and she softly ran over it with her index finger. Kurama had given this to her as a gift for becoming human (Quite frankly, it only lasted a few hours.) saying ''A piece of a demon will let them see the spirit world.'' She greatly hoped it will let her see Onikiri and Kotetsu, very supportive and helpful fire spirits (will-o-wisp children) that assisted around the shrine. Tomoe peered over to see Nanami eyeing her feather longingly, so he gently placed his hand on hers. Significantly, his long claw-like fingernails were gone. They were replaced with simple, rounded ''human'' fingernails. ''Nanami, it's going to be alright,'' he comforted her with straight-forward bluntness. He had seen that expression before, her eyes replaced with a blank blurriness and her head downcast. Nanami looked up, and she saw Tomoe's reassuring smile. She knew Tomoe was there to support her, but she saw how many of her friends were happy but also sadden by her withdrawal. What if they forgot her? How much have they changed? Will they still be friends? She noticed she had been so focused on living a mediocre human life that she forgotten the excitement and experiences she had when she was the land god. She wondered if Tomoe thought back to when he used to be the demonic fox yokai he lived as for 500+ years. To tengus, their wings are an important characteristic to them. Losing them meant losing the freedom to fly. Mizuki losing his goddess shocked him and caused to fall into a loneliness. Of course, they no longer had to worry about evil spirits tracking them, so Tomoe's former powers were of no use. But she didn't mentioned it to Tomoe, for it would cause him to start thinking back and be a tad angry. She tended to her child, giving him the milk bottle when he had woken up. His eyes were still blind, but they held such a beautiful radiance. His was identical to Tomoe's violet eyes, but it contrasted with his soft, dark brown hair. She fed the bottle to him, seeing how plump and healthy he was now. 

 

 

 


	5. The New Year (Reunited) Part II

But seeing Tomoe's faithful expression she wore, she was determined to meet with them. Haruki was still awake after finishing his bottle, and his soft fingers caressed a miniature monkey. The carriage came to a stop near the worn sidewalk, along with a winding staircase leading to the top of the grassy hill. A crimson torii gate was at the top, awaiting for new visitors. The newlywed couple entered through the gate, and at the base, sat the familiar wooden shrine and clean courtyard. From there, a pair was sat underneath the chiseled roofs until they shift their positions as if to gaze at who was at the top of the hill. A figure emerged from underneath the roof, his short white hair under the sun. His piercing jade gaze were on them, then turned into happiness. "Nanami!" Mizuki cried, racing to greet them. The original land god, Mikage, also followed suit. A smile was spread across their faces until Mizuki was suddenly was confused in what was in the blanket cocoon. "Nanami, who's that?" Mizuki pointed, peering over to see a new face. "Our son," Tomoe explained. Mizuki pursed his lips, and smiled. He had known he wasn't going to be part of their future, but he fully understood to why humans leave a "legacy" behind. "His name is Haruki," Nanami smiled with motherly affection. The infant responded, attempting to reach for his mother's fingers. "M-may I carry him?" Mizuki asked, so Nanami carefully placed Haruki in his arms. To him, he was very light and fragile. But a warmness radiated from his small body, emitting a happy glow to his features. He had Nanami's bright eyes and soft hair, but he also took from Tomoe's violet eyes and pale skin. Quite visually, he is Nanami and Tomoe's son. But a deep yearning wanted him to see what tiny ears and a tail would look like. "Tomoe, why did you turn into a human? He would look so cute if he had your ears and tail!" Mizuki moaned. "Shut up!" Tomoe ordered, quite annoyed with his complaints. "Always the same old Tomoe..." Mizuki giggled. "But both of you have grown," Mikage mused. They had grown older, something residents of the spirit world wouldn't understand nor experience. Nanami had became a responsible and mature women, and Tomoe was no longer hid nor tend to do things by himself. "Please have dinner with us! I'll pour the sake!" Mizuki pleaded, an adorable look on his face. Nanami laughed, and her and Tomoe proceeded to follow them into the shrine. 

Now that I think about it...should I write a series where Haruki grows up to follow in their footsteps?


End file.
